Although the present invention will have many other uses, it is particularly adapted for use in antitheft systems for automotive vehicles. In the automotive antitheft systems with which we are most particularly concerned an actuator of some type must be installed under the hood to release the hood latch mechanism. An electronic logic system is also housed under the hood and is used to control the actuation of the actuator, so that it can not be reached by unauthorized people. A push botton console or other means is located in the driver's compartment with wires extending from the console to the logic system under the hood. One problem that can occur with such a system is that a fire in the engine compartment can damage the electronic circuitry so that the actuator can not be actuated, and the hood opened to put out the fire.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved actuator having both a normally used electrical system for producing its actuation; and a second emergency actuating system which is separate and distinct from the normal actuating system.
A more particular object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved electrically powered actuator which is automatically actuated when the actuator is exposed to fire.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of applicants' preferred embodiments.